1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game program and an information processing device.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a game program for an RPG (Role-Playing Game) where a story progresses while a player character moves on a game field according to an operation by a player to have a conversation with another character or fight a battle (JP 2002-239217 A, for example).